


Just Practice

by funidontlikeyoueither



Series: Short KB Fics [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton Kurtbastian, Kissing, M/M, Mention of Wes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither
Summary: Sebastian teaches Kurt how to kiss.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Short KB Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162439
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Just Practice

“It’s just for practice. Remember that.”

Kurt nodded his head. _Just practice._

Sebastian, being the expert that he was, had decided to do some charity work: teaching Kurt Hummel how to kiss. Earlier that day, Kurt had made a date with their fellow Warbler, Wes, and immediately after had run to his friend’s dorm room in a panic.

“What if he wants to kiss me? I don’t know how to kiss!” Kurt had exclaimed.

Sebastian had laughed at him for a solid 5 minutes, but in the end, he had agreed to help the poor boy.

They were sat on his bed, their faces nearly touching.

“How do we do this?” Kurt asked him.

“I don’t know,” Sebastian said.

“I thought you were an expert.”

“I don’t _think_ about how I do it, I just do.”

“Then do it!”

“Don’t tell me what to do!”

Kurt scowled. “You’re the one that agreed to do this.”

“Whatever. I don’t want to do this anymore.”

Kurt smirked. He had an idea. “I guess the rumours about you _are_ true, then.”

“What rumours?”

“That you’re a bad kisser.”

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. “ _Excuse me_ ,” he hissed.

“It’s fine, I get it. You’re scared to kiss me because you think I’ll judge you because you’re bad.”

“I am a _great_ kisser.”

“Prove it then.”

Sebastian grabbed Kurt by his Dalton tie and crashed their lips together. It was rough at first, but then it became gentle. Sweeter.

Kurt pulled away. “Wow,” he whispered.

“Here’s what you’re going to do,” Sebastian said, his voice husky. “You’re going to go to Wes’ room, cancel the stupid date with him, and then come back to me. Do you have a problem with that?”

Kurt shook his head quickly.

“Good.”


End file.
